The Fatal Ghost
by cursedsilver
Summary: Kidnapped at the age of 9 Millacus Gremory (OC) is taken to the organization a turned into a warrior (Claymore) Sorry not very good at summaries but here you go
1. Character Profile

Character Profile:

Name: Millacus

Home Clan: Gremory.

Body: Average slim muscular body.

Gender : Male

Occupation: 2rd year highschooler, unranked warrior of the organization

Eyes: Blue (Natural), Silver (in normal conditions), Gold slit(When yoki raised to 20% or higher)

Hair: silver/Blonde

Height: 5'8

Species: Half devil/ half Yoma

Personality: Loner, Antisocial, Strong, Cold, Emotionless Fomerly:Happy and Nice, Caring)

Background: Once the heir to the house of Gremory. Until he was kidnapped by members of the magician faction of the Chaos brigade for extra funds. They sold him to the organization. He was immediately turned into a warrior though kept secret due to the they stopped producing male warriors due to them awakening far too easily, the only reason why they turned him into a warrior is because he's a devil so they hope he won't awaken easily. He quickly grew in strength being on par with the top 5 within 4 years training. While normal warriors are in training for a minimum of 8 years. However, he forgot of the existence of devils and all supernatural creatures barring warriors, yoma and awakened. Due to his status as the ghost, no one not even god-eye can detect his presence, so he learnt many secrets of the organization.

Family: Lady Gremory mother, lord Gremory father, Rias Gremory Sister, Sirzechs Lucifer brother, Millacus Gremory nephew (He was named after him as he was born a couple of months after the Millacus's kidnapping.), Grayfia Lucifurge sister in law.

Stats: Strength: A

Endurance A++

Agility: A+++

Sensory C

Yoki reserves A+++

Luck C

Skills: Eye of the mind (True) B Capable of calmly analyzing battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Charisma C (Suitable for leading a group.)

Bravery A (The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.)

Instinct A (Refined sixth sense honed by observing many battles.)

Vanishing EX (surpressing bot his yoki and presence to the extent that he can walk in front of his target without them noticing. He can even suppress his yoki entirely to the extent he regains his natural eye color.)

Weapons: A Claymore like all warriors of the organization however where the symbol is supposed it's blank

Scared Gear: N/A

Balance breaker:N/A

Ability: Ghosting B

Vibrating his body at hyper speed rivaling the speed of light, this gives him intangibility making him like a ghost. Can be used to defend against all manners of attacks. At can also be used for offence as if he slows down slightly while something is phasing through him his body becomes sharper than the sharpest blade in existence.

Beautiful illusion: B

After mastering his ghosting ability, he attempted to recreate Hysteria's Technique he managed to master at a level that even surpasses hysteria herself. Millacus briefly and instantaneously increases his speed by releasing a minuet burst of yoki, he steps forward, slips past an opponent's side and then moves behind them. The proximity of the after-image is such that it appears as if Millacus had slipped through his opponent's body.

Ghostly flash: A++

This is the combination of Millacus original technique and hysteria's beautiful illusion, while it could be considered the ultimate technique that even surpasses Roxanne's dust eater; however, it has a grave flaw, after even one use he must retire from the fight after its use or risk awakening.

Burst strike: B

Millacus's copy of Irene's quick sword it could be considered both superior and inferior to the quick sword at the same time. While not continuous like the quick sword, it is a far more controlled version similar to false assassin in FSN technique Hiken: Tsubme gaeshi (Swallow Reverse). He releases his yoki into his arm in bursts causing it to increase in speed to the extent that the blade actually fractures space and is in three places at once for 0.5 seconds in these 0.5 seconds he would have slashed 50 times, this can be technique repeated every second.

Windcutter: B

The Windcutter is a lightning-fast slashing attack, similar to the quicksword, which involves drawing, swinging, and resheathing the sword in the blink of an eye. It is shown to be very accurate and fundamentally does not require any Yoki to execute; however, the user can augment the speed and power of the technique by releasing yoki if he so wishes

Shadow Hunter:C

Once Nina releases the technique, her blade follows a target's yoki, moving and slashing continuously until the yoki is extinguished. It's one flaw is that it leaves you vulnerable to attack when in use, due to this Millacus doesn't use this technique much.

Gentle sword:C

The technique allows the user to deflect and redirect attacks to any direction she chooses. The user herself does not directly oppose the force of the redirected blow, as the name suggests, but instead uses the opponent's force against them. The technique can be used purely as a defensive measure as well as in an offensive manner

Power of destruction: A

As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. A Devil with higher demonic energy will be able to use it more proficiently.

Ruin the Extinct: A+

Millacus was able to form his Power of Destruction into a sphere that is able to eliminate things without a trace. However due to his amnesia he has forgotten how to use this

Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction: A+++

Millacus possess the mutation that allows him to convert his body into a condensed amount of Power of Destruction in the form of a human-shaped aura. However as a child he never reached the level where this is possible and has yet to due to his amnesia.

Harem:Akeno(Alpha girl), Koneko, Ophis,Helen (Claymore), Deneve, Miria, Clare


	2. Prologue: Rise of the Fatal ghost

Prologue: Rise of the fatal ghost

"Hey mom, can me and Millacus go play in the back yard." Asked a young girl that was around the age of ten, also has the most illustrious crimson hair that reached her thighs, and eyes that were akin to breathtaking sapphires.

"Sure Rias no problem; but be careful not to go too far and look after your little brother." Rias's mother replied. After she said this Rias Grabbed Millacus and ran leaving a dust cloud their shape in her wake.

"Kids." Rias's mother said as she shook her head in mirth.

Rias suggested that they play hide and seek and that she starts as the seeker. Millacus looked into the forest surrounding the garden in hope of a good hiding spot. Naturally they were allowed to play their as it was in their families protective barrier. Therefore, theoretically no harm can come to them. Unknown to them there was some intruders with plans to kidnap Rias whoever they simply believed that they choose Rias due to her being less valuable than Millacus, so they decided to target Millacus instead. In hopes of receiving better pay.

"23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30. Ready or not here I come." Rias shouted so that Millacus can hear her. Just then, a man that looked like the male version of Rias came busting out the door with a silver haired woman that was wearing a French maid outfit and ran up to Rias. "Rias, do you know where Millacus is?" The silver haired women asked in an indifferent tone.

"No we're playing hide and seek and he's currently hiding, why do you ask Grayfia-nee?" Rias asked in a cute confused manor.

"I was slightly worried for the barrier in the west side of the Gremory territory has been breached around the forested area. So do you have any idea what way he went to hide?" Grayfia inquired.

"I think he went to hide in the forest." Rias replied in a meek voice with worry starting to show on her face.

"Then we must find him with post haste, as for you please go back to your room where it's safe." Said the man that looked like Rias.

"Yes, Sirzechs-Sama." Rias replied.

"OH, why can't you just call me Onii-chan, oh and don't worry you're not in trouble you couldn't have known." Sirzechs replied, Rias simply mumbled something under her breath like "Baka Onii-chan." While running off to her room.

"Grayfia let's get moving we better find him before he reaches any harm then we'll deal with the intruders." Sirzechs face doing a 180% fully ready to show why he's considered the strongest of the four maou.

Scene break: Forest

_I hope Rias doesn't find me that way I'll finally beat her in something other than combat._ Millacus thought to himself as he felt a cloth cover his face as he slowly lost consciousness.

"We've got the brat now let's leave before the Crimson Satan shows." A man in black said standing next to his accomplice. (magician faction outfit.)

"Right we just need to prep the magic circle and we're out of here." The other man in black replied.

Time skip: 5 minutes.

"The circle should be ready any second. We'll wait till we can see them and make sure they know they lost. I can't wait to see the look on the Crimson Satan's face when he sees that his little brother is lost to him for good." One of the two said with a short laugh.

Following the laugh Sirzechs and Grayfia find Millacus's would be kidnappers the moment he witnesses the predicament he offers an ultimatum. "Release Millacus and your transgression of trespassing on Gremory territory will be forgiven however if you do not the oblivion is all that awaits you." Sirzechs warns, as spheres of crimson energy start circling him making him look several times more intimidating.

"I would like to thank you for your generous offer however we have a counter offer. We leave scot free with Millacus and there's nothing you can o about it." one of the two dressed in black answers.

"Do you two seriously think you can escape the combined might of the crimson haired king of annihilation and the ultimate queen together?" Grayfia asks in her cold tone.

"Defeat in combat no I don't, however escape then yes. Seeing how you're yet to see either of our faces." The second man in Black replied as they faded into the magic circle they prepared.

"Damn it." Sirzechs yelled as his power destroyed everything around him while the temperature dropped to well below -50 degrees Celsius

Scene break: Nameless organization headquarters.

"Rimuto-Sama we have retrieved the child you've requested, so we humbly ask for the pay we previously agreed on." One of Millacus's kidnappers asked

"First have your accomplice bring her in then we'll talk. i wish to check you get the correct one." Rimuto replied

"Right away, Rimuto-Sama." The mysterious man replied with a bow and left the room to bring his accomplice in.

When the two in black returned. Their quarry in hand, Rimuto asked, "Why did you bring before me the son of the house of Gremory when I asked for the girl?" With a hint of displeasure in his voice making the two kidnappers shiver in fear knowing that, Rimuto wasn't someone you crossed if you want to live long. Sure Sirzechs is far more dangerous however he's never seen their faces on the other hand Rimuto has so he knows who to target.

"Well you see we thought that Millacus is worth more due to the fact that he's the heir and he's far more accomplished than his sister in wielding the power of destruction. Despite the fact that he's a year younger than her." The calmer of the two replied.

"I see, however the reason I asked for Rias instead of Millacus was the fact that I need a female rather than a male for the purpose I had in mind. However, I never mentioned this so I believe that this is a miss-sight on my behalf and now kidnapping Rias is probably impossible due to the family being on alert due to Millacus's kidnapping. So I shall have your reward brought to you." Rimuto said as he made a hand gesture to one of his guards.

"That went well now we should be on our way this place gives me the creeps. It's far worse than the underworld." One of the men in black said.

"For once I agree with you. Though I believe it would be wise to leave via magic circle as that would way we can't get ambushed." The second replied. As he prepped the magic circle and faded into it.

Scene break: Claymore lab

"So Dae what do you think, do you think it would be wise to turn Millacus into a warrior or not?" Rimuto asks.

"Wise or not? Good question, I believe it would be interesting to turn him into one however it's best if he's kept secret to all but his handler I believe he would be stronger than even the number 1 Rosemary given enough time." Dae replies.

"Agreed. Then you have my permission to proceed but question do we have the flesh of an abyssal one on hand or at least enough to make a warrior?" Rimuto asks.

"Yes, we do actually what's more it happens to be the flesh of the strongest of them Isley." Dae replied

"Then use that." Rimuto said as he walked out of the room.

Time skip: 3 hours

"Ugh, where am i." Millacus said his head in a complete daze.

"Ahh, it seems my patient woke up well I do prefer to operate on a conscious. So this works perfectly for me." Dae says

"You didn't answer my question where am i?" Millacus asked as he tried to form his power of destruction.

"Don't bother I've already injected you with an agent that's suppressing your power of destruction, relax it will only last for a couple of hours. Plenty of time for me to have finished your little operation. As for were you are you'll find that out later." Dae Replies, as he goes and gets a sack, and something that looks like pigskin of water. He unfolds the cloths on the tray next to Millacus. Which reveals a load of surgical equipment from scalpels to pipes used for a drip. First of all he hangs the pigskin on a drip hanger and inserts the needle at the end of the drip pipe into Millacus's veins. As soon as the needle is in purple ooze starts to flow into Millacus's veins. The moment the ooze reaches Millacus starts screaming in agony. "Scream all you like no one's coming to help you young one." Dae said as he was prepping the table to cut in to Millacus and insert the abyssal ones flesh in him. Eventually the pain was too much and Millacus lost consciousness.

Time skip: 2 days

_Where am i? Or rather who am I. _ Millacus asked himself

"Ahh your awake my name is Rubel and this is Number 5 Rafaela Your personal instructor." Rubel replied

"Why do I need an instructor at all and who am I, where am I? Millacus asked

"You are a warrior in training, however unlike most other warriors you need to be kept secret as these days there are no more males, among our ranks. Hence your private tutor, though your recovery rate is unprecedented, normally It takes between a week or two for the warrior to recover from the implant yet it seems you already have recovered in a mere two days. As for The answer to your other two questions, your name is Millacus though warriors have no second name as most of the time they don't remember their past before the organization, and finally this is the organization's headquarters. Finally I'm to be your new handler." Rubel answered

"I see, so when do I start my training?" Millacus asked

"You can start whenever you like, though one point I'll make sure you master is yoki suppression as your meant to be secret you can't have a warrior detect you so you must learn to make your yoki undetectable to all even god-eye." Rafaela replied

"Then let's begin." Millacus told her.

Time skip: 3 years

"I believe we are done as there is not more I can teach you, seeing as your strength now surpasses my own. You even surpassed me in my own ground stealth to think you can suppress your yoki enough to change your eye color back to its original color. Without the aid of yoki suppressants a feat that no warrior has achieved and your own personal technique is incredible. Your ghosting is worthy of being a number 1 technique. As it's incredibly advanced on par with techniques like the beautiful illusion and dust eater, but the truly amazing thing is you can do it without rising beyond 5% yoki. Therefore, I believe you deserve a title. However unfortunately it will only be between us and the higher ups in the organization. I have little doubt that if you were known you would be either number 1 or at least 2; your title shall be Millacus the ghost." Rafaela told him in her emotionless tone

"Now that your training is complete I have an assignment for you little Millacus. Since you're powerful we want to test you against an awakened one near the town of Roberta on the mountain range. Normally for an awakened we send a squad of warriors however due to your unique circumstances you'll do it alone." Rubel told him. _I hope he dies for he could be a huge leap in the organization's research._ Rubel thought to himself

"Well then I guess it's time to get to business." Millacus replied in an emotionless tone that mimicked Rafaela's.

Scene break: mountain range near Roberta

_Hmm, all I have to do is locate the awakened kill it and that's it too easy._ Millacus thought to himself.

Millacus suppressed his yoki making him seem human hoping that the awakened would see him as prey and attack in hopes of an easy meal. Within 5 minutes of walking around the awakened showed himself he looked like a cross between a spider and a bull the legs of a spider with the build of a all but face the face was one that would only appear in nightmares. Gold slit eyes, rows of razor sharp teeth and a wicked smile to finish it off. "Looks like a fly has flew in to my nest, come here said the spider to the fly." The awakened said

"You'll soon find out that I'm no fly and you're the prey and I'm the hunter though before I slay you I would like to know your name and your former rank." Millacus replied.

"Oh so you're a warrior shame I knew it was far too good to be true that a human pass by here, my name is Hilda and my rank was number 2, so since were sharing courtesy's what's your rank and name." The awakened asked

"There's no point in giving my name for the dead have no need for names." Millacus replied calmly.

"I see, so you believe you've beaten me already what a joke." Hilda said as she launched 30 tendrils at Millacus only for them to pass straight through him with no resistance what so ever, in addition to the fact that there was no blood. "Impossible I hit you I can see my tendrils passing through you yet you are uninjured how?" Hilda asked in disbelief

"this is my unique technique (Ghosting), To put it simply I'm vibrating my body at such speeds that it's intangible making your tendrils phase through me without causing any damage, however this technique has a second use it can make even the bluntest mace have a sharper edge than the sharpest sword." Millacus replied as his body blurred the tendrils exploded in blood and gore.

"That's an incredibly high level technique if I was to guess I would rank you in the top 5 if not the number 1. I can't take you easily anymore your far too dangerous." Hilda replied while squealing in pain.

"Time to end this." Millacus announced as he vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Hilda. "I hope you find peace in oblivion and your soul finds rest." Millacus uttered as Hilda exploded into gore and blood no part remaining bigger than a coin. Then Millacus walked away to report his success to his handler.


End file.
